


love in the 21st century

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sassy Sam Wilson, Sassy Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Stucky - Freeform, post winter soldier, sam gets really possessive of his cheetos and shampoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a look inside of Bucky Barnes' text messages</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in the 21st century

texts sent and received from Bucky's phone:

  
**June 10, 2015:**  
[recieved 8:40pm sender: Stevie] I'm sry about earlier  
[sent 8:43pm] don't worry about it  
[recieved 8:50pm sender: Stevie] Hows Sam?  
[sent 9:00pm] passed out on the couch, fell asleep watching tv  
[recieved 9:02pm sender: Stevie] Supernatural again?  
[sent 9:04pm] he refuses to watch anything else  
[recieved 9:06pm sender: Stevie] That's my fault I got him to watch it  
[sent 9:08pm] mean  
[recieved 9:10pm sender: Stevie] I miss you Buck  
[sent 9:15pm] miss you too  
  
**June 13, 2015:**  
[recieved 7:39am sender: Stevie] [picture attachment]  
[sent 7:40am] I ws asleep, what is that? looks like your forehead but is blurry  
[recieved 8:00am sender: Stevie] [picture attachment]  
[sent 8:02am] oh k I see it now, whys my name on that plaque? I'm not dead  
[recieved 8:05am sender: Stevie] Yeah but they thought you were  
[recieved 8:15am sender: Stevie] Buck?  
[sent 8:20am] yeah sorry I fell asleep  
[recieved 8:22am sender: Stevie] Ill let you rest  
[sent 8:24am] thanks for showing me, means a lot  
[recieved 8:25am] You're welcome  
  
**June 15, 2015**  
[recieved 1:05pm sender: Sam] send me a list of what I need to get from the store - I know you ate all of my Cheetos  
[sent 1:10pm] it was steve  
[recieved 1:12pm sender: Sam] nice try  
[sent 1:14pm] umm we need bread, sugar, those chips that taste like onions, a door handle and cheetos  
[recieved 1:16pm sender: Sam] a door handle????  
[sent 1:18pm] it broke  
[recieved 1:20pm sender: Sam] you closed it too hard didn't you?  
[sent 1:22pm] wasn't me  
[recieved 1:24pm sender: Sam] it _was_ you - I'll get another. try not to break anything while I'm gone  
[sent 1:26pm] I won't, ma  
[recieved 1:28pm sender: Sam] no onion chips for you  
[sent 1:30pm] fine I take it back  
[recieved 1:32pm sender: Sam] k i'll get two bags  
  
**June 17, 2015**  
[recieved 10:30am sender: Stevie] I'm coming over, you awake?  
[sent 10:34am] am now  
[recieved 10:38am sender: Stevie] I'll bring donuts  
[sent 10:40am] the kind with jam in the middle?  
[recieved 10:45am sender: Stevie] Yes  
[sent 10:50am] you're the best  
[recieved 10:52am sender: Stevie] You're only saying that 'cause I got donuts  
[sent 10:53am] nah  
[recieved 11:20am sender: Stevie] I'm here and Sam' s up, where are you?  
[sent 11:25am] gimme a sec  
  
**June 25, 2015**  
[sent 4:25am to Stevie] I miss you  
[recieved 4:40am sender: Stevie] miss you too  
[sent 4:42am] thought you'd be asleep  
[recieved 4:45am sender: Stevie] Trouble sleeping  
[sent 4:48am] me too  
[recieved 4:52am sender: Stevie] Remember how we used to stay up till three a.m. when we were kids?  
[sent 4:55am] sorta  
[recieved 4:59am sender: Stevie] I'm sorry, want me to tell you about it?  
[sent 5:02am] sure  
[recieved 5:05am sender: Stevie] I used to spend the night at your house a lot on account of my dad and all and we would read comics together and make shadow puppets until your ma told us to go to sleep  
[sent: 5:08am] you used to sleep in my bed  
[recieved 5:12am sender: Stevie] You remember that?  
[sent 5:13am] how could I forget? you left bruises on my sides from your pointy elbows  
[recieved 5:14am sender: Stevie] Of all the things to remember  
[sent 5:16am] yeah well  
[recieved 5:18am sender: Stevie] I'm free tomorrow and I think the world can save itself for a couple of hours, wanna take a walk or something? coffee?  
[sent 5:20am] coffee would be nice  
[recieved 5:21am sender: Stevie] 9ish okay with you?  
[sent 5:23am] geez you get up too early  
[recieved 5:24am sender: Stevie] No you sleep in too late  
[sent 5:25am] sleeping till 9am isn't sleeping in  
[recieved 5:27am sender: Stevie] Yeah it kinda is. What time do you wanna meet up?  
[sent 5:29] 9am is good  
[recieved 5:31am sender: Stevie] ....  
[sent 5:33am] ill be awake I promise, just drop by and be quiet. sam gets real grouchy if you wake him up too early  
[recieved 5:35 sender: Stevie] Kinda figured as much. You should get some sleep  
[sent 5:36am] you too. night  
[recieved 5:38am sender: Stevie] Night Buck  
  
**June 28, 2015**  
[sent 4:42pm to Stevie] [picture attachment]  
[recieved 4:50pm sender: Stevie] You cut your hair?  
[sent 4:52pm] no, nat did something weird with it and I can't get it out. I think it's a bun. help.  
[recieved 4:55pm sender: Stevie] Told you to tell her no  
[sent 4:58pm] she threatened me  
[recieved 5:00pm sender: Stevie] You're bigger than she is  
[sent 5:02pm] yeah but I have to close my eyes at some point  
[recieved 5:04pm sender: Stevie] You got a point there. I like your hair like that  
[sent 5:05pm] you do? don't get used to it I'm fixing it as soon as I can  
[recieved 5:06pm sender: Stevie] Why?  
[sent 5:08] it feels strange  
[recieved 5:10pm sender: Stevie] You'll get used to it, it'll keep the hair out of your eyes  
[sent 5:12pm] why would I want that?  
[recieved 5:14pm sender: Stevie] Being able to see is important  
[sent 5:16pm] I can see just fine  
[recieved 5:18pm sender: Stevie] Alright I'll be right over  
[sent 5:22pm] be careful it's raining, you could get sick  
[recieved 5:24pm sender: Stevie] Thanks Buck, I'll bring an umbrella  
  
**June 30, 2015**  
[sent 1:02pm to Stevie] isn't your birthday coming up?  
[recieved 1:05pm sender: Stevie] Did Sam tell you?  
[sent 1:06pm] no  
[recieved 1:09pm sender: Stevie] You remembered?  
[sent 1:11pm] kinda hard to forget since it's on the 4th of july  
[recieved 1:12pm sender: Stevie] Oh  
[sent 1:15pm] we should get a pie  
[recieved 1:16pm sender: Stevie] Why pie?  
[sent 1:18pm] 'cause you don't like cake  
[recieved 1:22pm sender: Stevie] I'd like that very much  
[sent 1:24pm] you should come over if you're not busy  
[recieved 1:26pm sender: Stevie] Not too busy. Tony is talking about something, not really listening. Oops he caught me looking at the phone  
[sent 1:27pm] is that a yes?  
[recieved 1:33pm sender: Stevie] This is Tony. He'll be there when I get done with him, you can wait  
[sent 1:34pm] I waited 70 years  
[recieved 1:36pm sender: Stevie] Five minutes won't kill you, old man  
[sent 1:37pm] I'm not that old  
[recieved 1:39pm sender: Stevie] Yes you are  
[recieved 1:47pm sender: Stevie] Buck? it's me - I'm in the elevator  
[sent 1:52pm] ill see you soon?  
[recieved 1:54pm sender: Stevie] Give me ten minutes and I'll be there  
[sent 1:56pm] okay  
  
**July 4, 2015**  
[recieved 12:30pm sender: Sam] you said pipe, you didn't say what flavor to get  
[sent 12:35pm] pipe? steve doesn't smoke - he has asthma. well he used to  
[recieved 12:38pm sender: Sam] dammit, _PIE._ autocorrect. flavor?  
[sent 12:42pm] apple  
[recieved 12:52pm sender: Stevie] Gonna be late, sorry  
[sent 12:54pm] where are you?  
[recieved 12:57pm sender: Stevie] Turn the tv on  
[sent 1:03pm] what the hell steve? you should've called me, I would've helped - don't you dare jump out of that window  
[recieved 1:30pm sender: Stevie] I c ant I ll call yo u soon okay trying not t o get killd  
[sent 1:35pm] if they don't kill you I might do it myself  
[recieved 1:38pm sender: Sam] is steve there yet? traffic is backed up, got two pies  
[sent 1:40pm] take your time he won't show up for another hour or so  
[recieved 1:42pm sender: Sam] you mean I rushed out of the store for nothing?  
[sent 1:44pm] forget about the pie - try to get to east 42nd st, he needs help. I'm on my way there  
[recieved 1:46pm sender: Sam] I'm on it  
  
**July 16, 2015**  
[sent 1:30am to Stevie] steve  
[recieved 1:32am sender: Stevie] What?  
[sent 1:33am] you up?  
[recieved 1:34am sender: Stevie] Yes. Are you okay?  
[sent 1:36am] can't sleep  
[recieved 1:55am sender: Stevie] Open up, I've got hot coffee  
[sent 1:56am] you didn't have to do that but thank you - don't wake up sam  
[recieved 1:58am sender: Stevie] I won't - let me in, we'll watch Netflix until you get tired  
[sent 1:59am] be right there gotta put some pants on  
[recieved 2:01am sender: Stevie] Standing out here like an idiot. Are you naked?  
[sent 2:02am] jesus steve, no I'm not naked  
[recieved 2:03am sender: Stevie - unread] I don't mind  
  
**July 22, 2015**  
[recieved 11:35am sender: Tony] Wake up, old man. Get Steve up too, meeting in five minutes. I know he's with you.  
[sent 11:45am] no hes not  
[recieved 11:42am sender: Tony] Yes he is - you're late.  
[sent 11:44am] on our way  
[recieved 11:46am sender: Tony] Sam is already here - has been since 10 a.m. - you and Steve could learn a thing or two from him  
[sent 12:15pm] This is Steve, running a bit behind. Traffic.  
[recieved 12:20pm sender: Tony] Is that what you kids are calling it these days?  
[sent 12:24pm] Tony.  
[recieved 12:26pm sender: Tony] I call it as I see it  
[sent 12:28pm] you're obnoxious  
[recieved 12:32pm sender: Tony] As are you, Bucky  
[sent 12:34pm] how did you know it was me?  
[recieved 12:36pm sender: Tony] You never captialize letters. Everyone is waiting.  
[sent 12:45pm] pulling up front now  
  
**July 30, 2015**  
[recieved 2:01pm from Sam] if you lovebirds both plan on nesting at my place you've got to get your own shampoo  
[sent 2:05pm] but yours smells good  
[recieved 2:10pm sender: Sam] that's a lazy excuse  
[sent 2:11pm] We'll pick up a bottle while we're out - we're dropping by the market for bread anyway  
[recieved 2:13pm sender: Sam] thank you Steve  
[sent 2:14pm] hes lying  
[recieved 2:16pm sender: Sam] Steve if your boy keeps nabbing my shampoo I'm not above taking those chips he likes so much  
[sent 2:18pm] you wouldn't dare  
[recieved 2:22pm sender: Sam] try me  
[sent 2:30pm] Stop fighting - we'll get you a spare bottle  
[recieved 2:32pm sender: Sam] get some shaving cream too  
[sent 2:40pm] don't push it  
[recieved 2:42pm sender: Sam] steve...  
[sent 2:44pm] One can.  
[recieved 2:46pm sender: Sam] thank you - oh and a bag of onion chips  
[sent 2:50pm] what did you do to my chips??  
[recieved 2:53pm sender: Sam] someone ate them, I won't say who  
[sent 2:54pm] I know it was you  
[recieved 2:56pm sender: Sam] not sayin'  
[sent 3:05pm] Are we out of anything else?  
[recieved 3:08pm sender: Sam] nope  
  
**August 05, 2014**  
[recieved 4:02pm sender: Nat] Clint and I are planning on trying out a new Italian resturant - wanna come? 8ish?  
[sent 4:05pm] I don't like italian food  
[recieved 4:05pm sender: Nat] they have salad if you'd prefer that and dessert  
[sent 4:07pm] cake?  
[recieved 4:10pm sender: Nat] yes. oh and Sharon and Sam will be there as well  
[sent 4:12pm] do we have to?  
[recieved 4:15pm sender: Nat] I could always put your hair up in that tiny bun again - I know how much you like it  
[sent 4:18pm] send me directions.  
[recieved 4:22pm sender: Nat] I'm on it :)  
[sent 4:30pm to Sam] did you talk her into this?  
[recieved 4:35pm sender: Sam] she wanted a double date, thought I'd invite the two of you  
[sent 4:37pm] but we haven't told her...  
[recieved 4:40pm sender: Sam] she already knew - everyone does  
[sent 4:42pm] how?  
[recieved 4:50pm sender: Sam] come on man, you're not fooling anyone  
[sent 4:52pm] that obvious huh?  
[recieved 4:54 sender: Sam] yes and it's worse for me 'cause I have to live with you  
[sent 5:00pm] it's not that bad  
[recieved 5:04pm sender: Sam] you share the same toothbrush, hog all of the hot water, steve drinks all of the orange juice and you pass out on the sofa together before I get to watch the tv  
[sent 5:05pm] but you'd miss us if we left  
[recieved 5:08pm sender: Sam] maybe. you do know that steve has his own place, right?  
[sent 5:10pm] we're working on that  
[recieved 5:20pm sender: Sam] he seems happier than he was before you came back  
[sent 5:25pm] how was he before?  
[recieved 5:27pm sender: Sam] ask him  
[sent 5:29pm] he won't tell me anything  
[recieved 5:32pm sender: Sam] lets just say hes safer when you're around. I have to go pick up Sharon - meet you at the resturant around 8?  
[sent 5:34pm] sounds good  
  
**August 08, 2015**  
[recieved 10:40pm sender: Stevie] Wish you were here  
[sent 10:42pm] you're only in the next city over  
[recieved 10:44pm sender: Stevie] Yeah but it's too far away  
[sent 10:46pm] I know what you mean  
[recieved 10:55pm sender: Stevie] I love you Buck  
[sent 11:25pm] I love you too  
  
**September 15, 2015**  
[recieved 1:09pm sender: Stevie] We need more packing tape while you're out and a couple more boxes  
[sent 1:12pm] more boxes?  
[recieved 1:15pm sender: Sam] need the address for your new place so I can drop some stuff off  
[sent 1:18pm] I'll send you directions  
[recieved 1:19pm sender: Sam] with the two of you gone I can finally sleep in  
[recieved 1:20pm sender: Stevie] You have a lot of crap  
[sent 1:21pm to Sam] you'll miss it  
[sent 1:23pm to Steve] says the person who requires three trips to get all of his stuff  
[recieved 1:26pm sender: Sam] I plead the fifth  
[recieved 1:29pm sender: Steve] Sam's here - we're going to do some unpacking while you're getting supplies  
[sent 1:32pm] I got sam a gift  
[recieved 1:40pm sender: Stevie] What?  
[sent 1:44pm] you heard me. two bottles of his favorite shampoo - don't tell him  
[recieved 1:46pm sender: Steve] Too late - he read over my shoulder  
[sent 1:52pm] sam. I'm taking them back.  
[recieved 1:54pm sender: Sam] aw don't be like that, I appreciate the gesture  
[sent 1:56pm to Sam] fine, you can have them. you can't say I never bought you anything  
[recieved 2:00pm sender: Sam] thanks man  
[recieved 2:04pm sender: Steve] Found an old picture of us, where did you get that?  
[sent 2:15pm] wasn't easy. I'm in a taxi, on my way to you  
[recieved 2:18pm sender: Stevie] It's going on the wall  
[sent 2:24pm] sap  
[recieved 2:35pm sender: Stevie] Only when it comes to you  
[recieved 2:36pm sender: Sam] enough of this - I'm not unpacking by myself. this isn't even my junk  
[sent 2:37pm] somebody's moody today  
[recieved 2:38pm sender: Stevie] I saw that, bucky  
[sent 2:40] you can't be mad at me, sam. I brought you a gift, remember?  
[recieved 2:42pm sender: Stevie] you're never letting that go are you?  
[sent 2:45pm] not a chance  
[recieved 2:48pm sender: Stevie] Back to unpacking, I love you Buck  
[sent 2:51pm] love you too, _so_ much  
  
**September 22, 2015**  
[recieved 7:04pm sender: Nat] Clint and I are bringing a house warming party your way  
[recieved 7:12pm sender: Tony] Hope you're decent - Pepper and I have pie and plenty of booze, bringing Vision with me -  sadly Thor and Jane couldn't make it, might've started the party on our way there - well I did  
[recieved 7:15pm sender: Sam] how come I wasn't invited?  
[recieved 7:24pm sender: Wanda] I can't make it tonight, sorry. Another night?  
[recieved 7:45pm sender: Bruce] seeing as I'm not currently in the U.S. I'm going to have to pass but congrats on your new place!  
[sent 7:55pm - group reply] why are we the last to know?  
[recieved 8:09pm sender: Tony] It wouldn't be a surprise ifwe told u before hand  
[recieved 8:12pm sender - group reply, Sam] I am invited, right?  
[sent 8:14pm] why wouldn't you be?  
[recieved 8:20pm group reply - Sam] I don't know  
[sent 8:22pm] Maybe next time Bruce. We'll figure it out, Wanda  
[recieved: 8:25pm group reply - Clint] you do know that when you reply to a group text it notifies everyone in it...  
[recieved 8:29pm - group reply - Tony] childrenchildren. settle down...there's enough attention to go around  
[sent 8:45pm] ignore the mess when you get here - um...we're remodeling. kinda got a hole or two in the wall  
[recieved 8:54pm - group text - Sam] I know what those holes are from and I'm still waiting on the ones at my place to be repaired  
[sent 9:05pm] sam if you value your life you won't say a word  
[recieved 9:10pm - group reply - Nat] there's no need to be ashamed, boys. we've all been there before, am I right?  
[recieved 9:12pm - group reply - Tony] can we move the sex talk to another location? ooor u could just answer the door - pepper, vision and I are here  
[sent 9:13pm] be right down  
[recieved 9:18pm - group reply - Sam] how did he get there so fast?  
[recieved 9:24pm - group reply - Clint] someone mentioned sex - he has to get the 411  
[recieved 9:35pm - group reply - Sam] please god...keep it to yourselves  
[sent 9:40pm] Save us. Where are you?  
[recieved 9:44pm - group reply - Nat] Clint and I are rounding the corner right now  
[recieved 9:55pm - group reply - Sam] I'm swinging by to pick up Sharon if that's cool?  
[sent 9:59pm] That's fine  
[10:15pm recieved - group reply - Tony] the holes in the wall are in the kitchen near the floor...avoid that area - they've been having sex there - rough sex. oH and the hallway too  
[sent 10:16pm] Tony.  
[sent 10:17pm] tony I swear I will murder you in your sleep  
[recieved 10:22pm - group reply - Tony] Youmight want to double the Security deposit on thi s placee  
[recieved 10:25pm - group message - Pepper] Ignore him, he's drunk. I'm taking custody of his phone.  
[recieved 10:25pm - group reply - Clint] starting the party without you Sam - sexy wall holes and booze, can't beat it  
[recieved 10:45pm - group reply - Sam] you gonna let us in or what?  
[sent 10:46pm] doors open


End file.
